rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Damos Crusade:Victus Dredd/Operation Dirtbag
Campaign: Damos Crusade : As recorded by Victus Dredd, Intelligencer of the Adeptus Arbites Once I had finished my work with the fleeing suspect, I rejoined my "crew" (they're all scumbags). Upon returning, our "leader" (Not a scumbag, but still sketchy) told us we need to think of a way to gather some more information regarding the terrorist scum known as "Arakhos". I talked with the local arbites then took to the streets. Apparently there's some hot-shot dirtbag crime lord who's had more than a few run in's with these mysterious hydra terrorists. I relay this information to the crew. Upon my return, we started to discuss how to approach this situation. One of our crewmates suggest we work with the Crime Lord in order to find out more about the terrorist. See what I mean? Classic Scumbags. Anyway, another idea was to execute a sting operation. The shady filth crewmates would interact with the crime lord whilst wearing a wire, while me and my fellow arbites lay in wait. I thought this was a much better plan and began communications with the local precinct. Once everything was in place, the "crew" began their approach with me tailing them. En route, they ran into some thugs in an alley who appeared hostile, and promtly entered combat with them. Over the micobead feed, I heard the sounds of sword cuts, gunfire, and screaming. I rushed to make sure everything was okay and discovered 4 men handcuffed and on their knees, and one dead scum nearby. One was missing his nose and another appeared to not be able to use one of his arms. The crew were discussing ways they could get information out of these thugs. Curious, I decided to contact the local arbites and see if these men had any criminal record. I was provided a list and began to determine their sentence. After a quick look through, I had concluded that they had earned execution 3 times over for their crimes. I raised my shotgun, took aim at the thugs and passed down the Emperor's judgement. Then the youngest scum of the crew struck the remaining thug and he exploded (I don't know how). After taking care of the bodies, we resumed our approach. Once there, the scum with the wire was met by 2 large men at the door. They asked why they were there and the explorator of our crew told them he was here to sell him some weapons that he had crafted beforehand. Seeing this, The 2 men granted the scum entry. I immediatly took action and told the arbites to take out the bouncers outside and setup a perimeter. With the arbites in place and ready to take action, we began listening in. The scum introduced themselves to the dirtbag crime lord and presented him with the weapons. After a brief exchange, the crime lord asked for a demonstration. a single gunshot rang out, and the dirtbag seemed impressed. Not only did he agree to purchase the guns, he also stated he would like to propose an agreement that would ensure a constant supply. The crew agreed and asked if he had any problems with terrorists lately. The crime lord explained that the hyrda terrorists have been growing stronger and stronger each day, and that he has lost many of his men to them. Content with the information we acquired, I told my arbites brothers and sisters it was now time to strike. We stormed the building, killing most of the thugs and capturing two. Hearing this, the dirtbag crime lord told our crew to follow him into a secret tunnel under his desk. A few minutes after they had left, I entered the office of the crimelord and conducted a thorough investigation in order to gain entry to the tunnel. I found the button that opened the tunnel and pressed it. After the entryway had opened, I made my way down the tunnel in pursuit. Category:Log Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade